There are conventionally known apparatuses that display video image information (content) such as advertisements and news inside public transportation such as trains and buses. Advertisement content is repeatedly displayed over a certain time interval, and pieces of information that have a high real-time sensitivity such as weather forecasts and news are displayed between the advertisement content. For example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below discloses a technique in which, when an apparatus receives distribution of content via a wireless LAN, continuously distributed news videos and the like are displayed efficiently by autonomously scheduling this content by an in-vehicle terminal that has received the content.